Maintenance of inbred and mutant strains of mice and transgenic mice required for the projects in this application is the responsibility of the animal core facility. The animal core will ensure the availability of animals to each investigator for their smooth conduct of their proposed research requiring animals. The core facility will be operated under strict NIH guidelines and institutional guidelines. Routine veterinary care will be maintained at all times.